gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonist
Antagonists, or simply enemies, are the polar opposite of the protagonist of the Grand Theft Auto games. The antagonist of a Grand Theft Auto game is usually a person that has betrayed or hurt the protagonist on a personal and social level or is motivated by revenge for a past action committed either intentionally or unintentionally by the protagonist, and spends the game moving against the protagonist in multiple ways. In this list the main antagonist is listed first for each game. Description of most antagonists In the GTA games, the main antagonist is sometimes introduced at the very beginning of the game (i.e. Frank Tenpenny), often as an ally or friend (Catalina, Sonny Forelli). Sometimes, the antagonist is the main reason that the protagonist visits the area that the game is set in (and the reason the game takes place; a perfect example of this is Darko Brevic). In most GTA games, the antagonist usually fakes a friendship or business relationship with the protagonist then eventually reveal their true intentions for the protagonist and betrays them later on, and becomes their main enemy (Lance Vance, Big Smoke, Dimitri Rascalov). This often occurs when he/she abruptly opens fire on the protagonist. The main character always hunts down and eliminates the main antagonist eventually, usually in a major battle at the end of the game. There are both main and secondary antagonists of the game; the main antagonist is generally the one who causes the most drama to the game's story and ultimately commits the crimes that causes the most emotional anger in the protagonist. Secondary antagonists are characters who end up playing muchly the same role, but to a lesser degree. Often, the secondary and primary antagonists have some sort of affiliation with each other (Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, Frank Tenpenny and Big Smoke, Devin Weston and Steve Haines) Antagonists usually have a gang behind them for protection. The protagonist will battle the antagonist's group and sometimes take over their gang. In every GTA game, the main antagonist dies (in every case but one by the protagonist's hand) and is sometimes joined by the secondary antagonist at the end of the game in a final battle, which wraps up the main storyline. List of prominent antagonists Grand Theft Auto III ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto Online Trivia *Ray Boccino, Rocco Pelosi and Ray Bulgarin are antagonists that are killed by another protagonist: **Ray Boccino was the rival of Johnny Klebitz and was killed by Niko Bellic. **Rocco Pelosi was the rival of Luis Lopez and was killed by Michael De Santa. **Ray Bulgarin was the rival of Niko Bellic and was killed by Luis Lopez, although Bulgarin was an enemy of both Niko and Luis. *Lance Vance and Salvatore Leone are also deuteragonists in other games. **Furthermore, Lance Vance is also the tritagonist in the same game where he is an antagonist. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V ''and [[Grand Theft Auto Online|''Grand Theft Auto Online]], the protagonist can betray a major antagonist, instead of the other way around (as Niko Bellic can betray Jimmy Pegorino in the Revenge ending, Johnny Klebitz betrayed Ray Boccino, Franklin Clinton betrayed Devin Weston and the GTA Online Protagonists betrayed Thornton Duggan). **Ray Boccino actually got betrayed not only by Johnny, but also by Niko and Pegorino, as Pegorino ordered his death and Niko killed him. ***This makes Ray Boccino the only antagonist that is betrayed by more than one protagonist. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' and the ''Diamond Casino Heist'' update for Grand Theft Auto Online are the only games in the series where the antagonists are not killed, although in GTA V this applies only if the player chooses Ending A or Ending B. **Although it is confirmed that Ending C is canon, leaving GTA Online as the only game in which the antagonists aren't killed. **King Courtney and Thornton Duggan are the only antagonists that canonically survive. Because of that, they are the only ones that got away with their actions. *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' is the first game in the series where the final storyline mission does not involve the player killing an antagonist. *Massimo Torini and Thornton Duggan are the only antagonists who aren't an enemy of the protagonists. *Thornton Duggan has the smallest amount of appearances, not appearing in even one mission. *Wu Lee has the biggest amount of appearances, appearing in sixteen missions. *Lance Vance and Wu "Kenny" Lee, are the only antagonists that are related to a protagonist (Lance being Victor Vance's brother and Kenny being Huang Lee's uncle). *Cliffford is the only antagonist that isn't a human. *There are some antagonists, who after their betrayal, never appear again until they are killed. These antagonists are: Big Smoke, Diego Mendez, Dimitri Rascalov (Only in Revenge), Billy Grey, Avon Hertz, and Cliffford. *There are some antagonists that betray the protagonist in the same mission that they are killed. These antagonists are: Lance Vance, Vinnie, Marty Jay Williams, Wu Lee and Rudy D'Avanzo. *Catalina and Molly Schultz are the only female antagonists. *Chan Jaoming is the only "antagonist" that never had any bad intentions towards the protagonist. It was the exact opposite, as he treated Huang as his best friend until he came to kill him. *Miguel, Frank Tenpenny, Molly Schultz and Jimmy Pegorino in the Deal ending are the only antagonists that aren't killed by the protagonist: **Miguel was killed by Catalina. **Frank Tenpenny was killed in a traffic accident. **Molly Schultz was accidentally sucked into a jet engine. **Jimmy Pegorino was killed by Dimitri Rascalov in the Deal ending. *Miguel, Ricardo Diaz and Jimmy Pegorino in the Deal ending are the only antagonists that are killed by another antagonist. **Miguel was killed by Catalina. **Ricardio Diaz was killed by Lance Vance. **Jimmy Pegorino was killed by Dimitri Rascalov in the Deal ending. *Miguel, Ryder, Chan Jaoming, Rocco Pelosi, Uncle Vince, Molly Schultz and Thornton Duggan are the only antagonists that didn't want to kill the protagonist. See Also *Protagonist *Deuteragonist *Tritagonist es:Antagonista pl:Antagoniści pt:Antagonistas ru:Антагонист Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Antagonists